


The Force Will Be With You

by yaakov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaakov/pseuds/yaakov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione declares war on Christmas, Dean Thomas draws a hedgehog, and Anthony Goldstein just wants to be left alone. Also, there’s a bit about <em>Star Wars</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force Will Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was inspired by a recent Twitter convo between J.K. Rowling and a fan, in which she said that she “wouldn’t put it past Dean Thomas” to follow the Jedi religion.

“It simply isn’t right that the school celebrates Christmas,” Hermione Granger was saying. Her hair seemed particularly wild that day, and something in the combination of her loud voice and prominent teeth made it impossible to ignore her.

Dean Thomas watched on idly, sketching a grumpy-looking hedgehog in the corner of his Charms homework. He reckoned Flitwick wouldn’t take off any points for it.

“Now of course,” Hermione continued valiantly, “the yuletide is a very old tradition, but the fact of the matter is that its imagery has become strongly associated with a Christian holiday. These decorations must be very oppressive to the many, _many_ Hogwarts students who do not follow Christianity.”

Dean saw her look rather pointedly at Anthony Goldstein, who apparently didn’t feel like being the poster child for her latest crusade. Politely, he instituted a Ravenclaw’s first line of defense and lifted an open book directly in front of his face. Snubbed, Hermione looked around until her zealous gaze landed on Dean.

“What’s so funny?” she snapped.

“Oh, nothing, Hermione. I’m just admiring your – er – spirited conviction, that’s all.”

She looked cautiously encouraged.

“You might be surprised to know this,” Dean said, “but I’m among those who don’t follow the dominant religion.”

“Really?” Hermione asked, all suspicion suddenly dropped. “Can I ask which religion you follow?”

Dean chuckled. “Well, you might not have heard of it, but I seek to be one with the Almighty Force.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “The Force?” she asked flatly.

“The very one,” Dean replied. “The Force surrounds us, Hermione. It flows through all life, and it binds the galaxy together.”

He thought he heard a stifled laugh from over by the Ravenclaws, and Hermione sent a quick, angry glance in their direction.

“You’re talking about those silly films, aren’t you?” she asked, turning her fury back to Dean.

He looked thoroughly shocked. “Silly? There’s nothing silly about the Jedi, Hermione. And you should really learn to relax, yeah? Fear and anger lead to the Dark Side….”

Hermione bristled. “Oh, if you can’t take anything seriously, I’m finished talking with you, Dean.”

She stalked off to sit beside Parvati Patil, who didn’t seem very keen on it. Her absence left Dean facing their cluster of Ravenclaw classmates directly, and he watched as Anthony Goldstein surreptitiously lowered his book. He gave Dean a quick thumbs-up, and Dean nodded.

“The Force will be with you,” Dean mouthed to him solemnly. “Always.”

Looking back to his sketch, he stuck a tiny lightsaber in one of the hedgehog’s paws.


End file.
